Regalo infinito
by lirios41
Summary: ¿Por qué su madre no irradiaba la felicidad que Hinata? ¿Es que acaso no podía ella a aspirar a algo más que estar todo el día en casa esperándolo? Y ¿Qué hay sobre su sueño de ser Hokage?, no podía seguirlo si tenía que esperar por alguien en casa.(3 Cap. subidos)/TERMINADO
1. Prologo-

**Personajes Principales:** Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha.

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Ninja, años después de Boruto The Movie.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo

 **Palabras:** 500

 _Aviso: Este fic participo en el reto Regalos de San Valentín del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._ **Pero como me codo corto, no logre dar a entender los puntos de vista (principalmente por meter los diálogos) y tenía ganas de redactar bien la historia. Dije, ¿Porque no?, así que aquí esta. :D**

 **Nota:** Uso como referencia el día 14 de Febrero en Japón, donde solo las mujeres entregan (a amigos, maestros, familiares y también se declaran). Y Boruto menciona el 14 de Marzo, el día blanco donde los jóvenes agradecen a las mujeres que les dieron regalos dando unos pocos de vuelta.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 **Prologo-**

Sarada Uchiha limpiaba la cocina de su casa. Había pasado la tarde preparando sus regalos para repartir en San Valentín, y dado sus escasos dotes como cocinera tuvo que comprar un kit especial para eso. No le fue complicado, solo era hervir leche y mezclarla con el polvo. Además su madre le había ayudado (a hervir la leche).

Siguió las instrucciones meticulosamente, pero como dije inexperta, término ensuciando la mesa, estufa, el refrigerar, el fregadero, la batidora, el resto de traste incluso el suelo blanco de un color café oscuro, oscuro chocolate.

Cansando y más sucia de lo que había estado la cocina, Sarada metía ahora los chocolates en bolsas de celofán, con el logo Uchiha impreso en ella. Estampo el logo Uchiha pensando que sería un buen detalle y elogio a su clan. Las ordeno especialmente para la ocasión.

Terminaba cerrando las bolsas con un bello listón blanco y finalmente las personalizo con una tarjeta para cada persona a quien entregaría y una carta a sus amigos más cercanos. Terminado esto procedió a revisar los paquetes.

Le daría uno a todos sus ex-compañeros de la academia, a algunos maestros y otros más íntimos para su amiga Chōchō, otro a Konohamaru-sempai, a Mitsuki y a Boruto. También pensaba mandarle uno a Karin por paquetería. Y claro tenia uno para su madre y ese año no guardaría el de su padre, pues este se encontraba ahí en la aldea.

En la bandeja quedaban restos de chocolate no cortado, donde se veía la marca que dejaron los cortadores, para darle forma a los trozos. Sarada tomo un trozo, se sentó en un banco alto. Descansando después de su arduo trabajo. Escucho a alguien entrar por la puerta.

-Sarada, ¡ya llegamos!- anuncio su madre desde la entrada.

-Bienvenidos.-

Vio con alegría a sus padres entrar por la cocina, eran escasas esas ocasiones en que les podía ver juntos, y era aún más raro verlos salir a hacer cosas como ir de comprar.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal quedaron?- Pregunto Sakura.

-Bastante bien- Respondió tranquilamente dedicándole una sonrisa.- ¡Prueba!- dijo extendiéndole.

Sakura tomo un trozo de la bandeja y lo probó.

-Hum, te han quedado bien.-

-Gracias.- Aunque no había mucha ciencia en ella. Y aun explicándole a su madre que solo siguió las instrucciones de un kit para preparar dulces y agrego un poco de vainilla extra, su progenitora se empeñaría en seguir diciéndole que lo había echo bien. O peor se sentiría mal por sentir el rechazo de su cumplido. Sakura no tomaba bien esto. Decidió no herirla, era lo que menos quería. No hablo más.

-querido tienes que probar esto- Continuo su madre tomando más trozos de la bandeja. Últimamente ella tendía a comer mucho cuando de dulces se trataba.

Sasuke Uchiha extendió la mano probando un trozo.

-Parece que si-

-¿Parece?- Dijo la pelirosa casi sorprendida. Para su criterio era obvio que estaba delicioso.

-Supongo, no me gustan los dulces.-

-Si bueno…pero aun así.- Sakura vio los dulces que llevaban en los bolsas.-Ya, entonces me llevare estos lejos para no molest…-

-No me molestan-Dijo rápidamente Sasuke- Mientras no los coma.-

-Tengo el recuerdo de que mencionaste que los odiabas cariño.- Ella comenzó a como dar las cosas para en la alacena.

-Sí, bueno no me gustan, pero a Itachi le encantaba comer dulces. Supongo que por eso ya no los odio.- Dijo el tomando otro trozo con su boca.-Te han quedado muy bien.- Sonrió hacia Sarada.

-Genial- Dijo su madre poniendo una cara extraña tras ver a Sasuke sonreír.

Esa extraña mueca solo la veía cuando su padre rondaba cerca de su madre.

-Padre.-

-¿Hum? ¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Al tío Itachi que dulces le gustaban más?-

Sarada sentía un inmenso respeto a la memoria de su tío. En su última aventura siguiendo a un fugitivo Boruto, ella descubrió el pasado doloroso de su tío Itachi. Mitsuki en secreto los siguió y los tres se metieron un gran lio con Konohamaru-sempai.

Después, y para empeorar las cosas y el castigo, se toparon con el Hokage y su padre Sasuke. Mientras caminaban hacia una extraña caverna, ella no podía dejar de pensar en que todo lo que era Konoha y todo lo que realmente representaba le dolía mucho. Pero tras ver en peligro a su amigo y su padre no dudo ni un segundo, dejo eso de lado y despertó el Magekyo Sharingan de una forma no vista antes, según su propio padre, por Amor.

Por querer protegerlos a toda costa. Por intentar seguir adelante y no rendirse en su determinación de vivir una vida con ellos.

Salvándolos a todos de esa manera y obteniendo el equipo Konohamaru el grado de Jounin después de esa misión.

-Eso. Bueno si no me equivoco eran los Dangos.- Contesto el padre Uchiha.

-Me parece padre que eso se considera más una comida.-

-Eso supongo, pero el comía a montones como bocadillo.-

-Ya veo, ¿Y qué hay de sus amigos? ¿Cómo pasaba el tiempo con ellos?-

-Mi hermano no…no tenía casi amigos. Solo a Shisui.-

-¿Shisui cuerpo parpadeante?-

-Sí, el mismo.-

-Vaya…- Contesto ella- No me extraña que fueran amigos, ambos eran asombrosos y nobles Shinobis.- Acto seguido tomo otro trozo de chocolate.

-¿te gusta el dulce?-

-¿A mí?, pues si.-Dijo ella.

-Me da gusto saber que heredaste algo más de ellos.-

Sorprendida vio a su padre tomar otro trozo de chocolate. Sonrió pues era la primera vez que recordaba que la familiarizara con el clan. Tranquilamente volvió a tomar un trozo de chocolate. Preguntándose a que se refería su progenitor.

Lo escucho largo rato contándole historias sobre Shisui e Itachi. Hasta que finalmente guardaron silencio.

Sarada comía los últimos trozos de su bandeja.

-¿Por qué tienes tantas bolsas Sarada?- La joven arqueo la ceja, le parecía bastante obvio por qué, siendo sensata y paciente dijo.

-Bueno, son para repartirlos más fácil entre las personas.-

-Oh, creí que solo a Boruto…pensé que al fin…-

-¿Al fin que?- Pregunto Sasuke con cara de pocos amigo.

-No…no es nada, no me hagas caso. Preparare la cena, Sarada-chan prenderé el baño para te laves antes de cenar.-

-Hpm si, está bien. Gracias.-

A pesar de ser una adolecente a sus 16 no sentía el más mínimo de pudor al bañarse con su madre. Estaban acostumbradas, desde que ella recordaba lo venían haciendo. Se acompañaban una a la otra. Pero esta vez ella estaba sola.

Miraba el techo mientras el agua caliente llenaba la tina. Esa tranquilidad que tenía en la ducha era gracias a que su madre estaba en la cocina, preparando la cena en compañía de su padre. Aunque a veces pensaba que era porque sus padres se bañaban juntos, con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que realmente no era así siempre.

Sasuke apreciaba su intimidad y Sakura no siempre tenía permitido compartir la ducha con él. Había veces en que el aun estando en Konoha ni si quiera dormía ahí casa. Y aun así su madre le mostraba una sonrisa cuando el volvía, teniéndole todo preparado, la ducha, la cena, la ropa y el futón. Cosa que no entendía bien.

Sarada estaba acostumbrada a ese distanciamiento físico entre sus padres. A su plena adolescencia no estaba segura de que era exactamente. ¿Por qué su padre se iba y la dejaba?, a su madre.

Si es que no se necesitaban, eran independientes ¿Por qué volvía? Y principalmente ¿Si volvía porque aun parecía mantener ese distanciamiento físico?

Aunque a decir verdad la hacía feliz cuando ellos estaban juntos, pues su madre estaba más que feliz de la vida. Y por muy escasos que fueran los momentos en que hacían cosas cotidianas, esto parecía llenarla más y más de una forma en que ni ella misma, siendo su hija, había podido hacerlo.

Con el tiempo y con sus estudios del comportamiento humano, entendió que era una especie de dependencia emocional. Como un adicto, ansiedad. Aunque su madre era una mujer que esperaba por el todo el tiempo siempre le parecía, con mucho pesar, que su padre no tenía la misma euforia por volverlas a ver. A ambas.

Y su madre aun así, se comportaba como la mujer más paciente, más dulce y menos explosiva de todas en presencia de él. Cosa que le causaba gracia, pues obviamente no era así todo el tiempo.

Ese era el ejemplo de relación que tuvo en toda su vida.

No estaba segura de querer esa clase de relación en su vida.

No quería esperar a un hombre toda la vida, para ver si de casualidad ese día dormiría en casa, se bañaría con ella o cenaría la comida que le preparo.

Estaba más que acostumbrada a ser independiente, a ser fuerte y apoyarse en sus compañeros. Con el tiempo los 3 guiados por la sabiduría de Konohamaru habían logrado ser un equipo de elite dentro de Konoha. El único en su edad formado por Jounins.

Sentía que sueño de ser Hokage cada vez estaba más cerca. No cabía de la felicidad.

Escuchaba a su madre hablar desde la cocina, decía algo sobre que Sarada debió hacer un paquete más grande para el Uzumaki.

-¡¿Pero por qué haría algo especial para Boruto?!- Grito su padre.

Sarada suspiro. Tenía sensación en el estómago. ¿Porque su madre le daba indirectas respeto a Boruto? O peor ¿Por qué lo tenía que confirmar con su padre?, quien evidentemente era la persona menos romántica del mundo.

No le apenaba ni nada parecido. Sabia cuanta emoción podían darle esas cosas a su madre. Le había dado consejos y consejos de como decláresele.

De que debía apoyarlo.

De que debía cuidarse a sí misma para verse bien para él.

De que debía ser especialmente amable con él.

De que debía aceptar las decisiones de él.

De que debía esperarlo.

Entendía que quería proyectar su propio romance juvenil en ella. Lo entendía.

De verdad entendía. Que su madre quería que ella luchara hasta el final por el hombre que amara. Pero no podía esperarlo una vida como ella lo hacía.

Seria directa en el asunto y lo haría en su debido tiempo. Cuando estuviera segura de eso.

Solo no quería hacerlo porque se sintiese presionada por su madre.

Los únicos hombres en los que quería apoyarse era los de su equipo.

Pero tras años de ver como su madre anhelaba el regreso de su padre. Entendió que quería alguien que siempre la apoyara, que confiara en su fuerza claro. Pero que no la dejara sola.

No a alguien a quien necesitara.

Pero no sabía que era. Solo se acercaba ello viendo la familia de Boruto.

Como Hinata pacientemente estaba a lado de Naruto. Siempre cuidándolo y amándolo. Procurándolo. Llevándole ropa, Bentos, sonrisas y como genuinamente era feliz estando en casa. Siempre era así ella. Estuviera Naruto o no.

No era como que el Hokage apreciara esas cosas, que cualquiera con unos billetes podía hacer. Es que nadie lo podía hacer como ella. Por la sencilla razón de que el amor que le ponía en hacerle bentos, llevarle ropa y sonreírle era de forma única. Así como su amor por él.

Y Naruto, aunque estuvieran sus hijos, cuando se trataba de Hinata el no cabía en sí y cada vez que estaba en peligro o enferma el dejaba todo de lado, para estar con ella.

Aun distantes ambos, sin verse seguido, sin hablar, siempre podía ver el amor con el que ella le miraba, la felicidad se asomaba por un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

Cada vez que Sarada era testigo de algún reencuentro sentía la intensidad entre amos, veía la dulzura en ambos, como se sonrían secretamente para luego volver al mundo ambos.

La situación era tan parecida a la de sus padres. Él se iba y rara vez volvía.

Pero entonces ¿Por qué eran tan diferentes los resultados entonces?

¿Por qué su madre no irradiaba la felicidad que Hinata?

¿Es que acaso no podía ella a aspirar a algo más que estar todo el día en casa esperándolo? Y ¿Qué hay sobre su sueño de ser Hokage?, no podía seguirlo si tenía que esperar por alguien en casa.

Se abrazó a las rodillas. No había ruido, su madre quedo en silencio tras la pregunta de su padre. Escucho como se azotaba la puerta de la entrada.

Esa noche su madre y ella volverían a cenar solas en casa.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 **Prologo-**

Este fic será corto. De 3 capítulos. Lo terminare antes de continuar con los demás.

Un abrazo.

Lirios.


	2. Prologo El camino de Sarada

**Personajes Principales:** Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha.

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Ninja, años después de Boruto The Movie.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo

 **Dejare este pequeño escrito como un "Previo", técnicamente es un entendimiento a lo que acótense en el último cap., que es el One-Shot por así decirlo.**

 **Se preguntaran porque no lo escribí en una sola hoja, bueno diré que me dio pereza. Pero la verdad es que los sentimientos no se transmiten igual, pero si alguien me pregunte diré que me dio pereza pegarlo todo en uno, más que subirlo 3 veces y editarlo 3 veces (Incoherencias de la vida). ¿Por qué dire entonces que es simple pereza? Porque sencillamente no quiero explicar nuevamente lo largo que es tener varios capítulos en uno solo. Es agotador.**

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 **Previo2.0**

.

.

.

Su madre le enseño como debía ser con un hombre.

De que debía apoyarlo.

De que debía cuidarse a sí misma para verse bien para él.

De que debía ser especialmente amable con él.

De que debía aceptar las decisiones de él.

De que debía esperarlo.

.

.

.

—Una orden de dangos para llevar.— Grito la camarera del puesto de Dangos.

—¡Aquí!, Muchas gracias.— Dijo Sarada extendiendo su recibo de pago

—Siento la tardanza es día de san Valentín y estamos muy ocupados.—Dijo la chica sonriendo.

—Lo entiendo, no se preocupe.— Contesto la ojifenix amablemente.

Camino varias cuadras lejos del local de dangos, en su camino fue dejando los últimos paquetes que llevaba por San Valentín y ocasionalmente alguna chica le daba alguno, en señal de compañerismo más que por amistad.

Al final le quedaron 5 de las bolsas extras que había preparado, además la de Boruto y la de Chōchō, que por mucho había sido la más grande.

—hay Boruto— Dijo Sarada en un tono casi de desaprobación.

A sus 16 años el Uzumaki aun podía desesperarla y hacerla pensar que debía revindicar que los chicos a veces son idiotas.

Lejos de que fuera san Valentín, ese día debían reunirse con Konohamaru-Sempai para recibir información de una misión que tendrían proximamente, pero el Uzumaki ni siquiera se presentó. _Vaya falta de compromiso y responsabilidad para un Jounin._ Pensó ella tras ver que no llego.

Cuando Mitsuki dijo que le llevaría personalmente los detalles de la misión, Sarada dijo que lo haría ella. Más que nada porque ella solía tomar el puesto de líder dentro del grupo y porque claro, tenía que darle su obsequio de San Valentín, aunque esto último no lo dijo.

El regalo para Boruto era tal cual debía ser, no muy estético ni muy colorido, era casi igual al de Mitsuki, pero no tan grandioso como el de Chōchō. Era el regalo para un amigo.

Por mucho que le gustara el rubio, el no dejaba de ser eso. Un amigo. Y lo seria porque ella así lo había decidido.

Tal vez estuviera _sola_ por siempre, si una relación implicaba renunciar a todo lo que era para complacer a un hombre. Entre los consejos de su madre y lo que quería en la vida no había espacio. Así que después de que su padre, Sasuke Uchiha, las dejara solas nuevamente esa noche, decidió sencillamente que nunca, y recalco nunca, renunciaría a ella misma por un hombre. Por ninguno.

Así que seguramente, estaría soltera toda su vida.

—Sarada.— Dijo Chōchō corriendo tras ella.

—Chōchō, ¿qué pasa?—

—Me preguntaba si aún tenías chocolates.—

—¿Qué paso con los tuyos?—

—me los acabe.—

Sarada rio, era tan clásico de su amiga comerse todo exageradamente. Debía recordarlo y darle más chocolates el próximo ano. Para que le duraran mínimo al medio día.

—Toma otra bolsa.—

—Oh muchas gracias, espera…esta es más pequeña—

—Porque es para los demás, prepare algunas extras.—

—¿Y porque son más pequeñas?—

—No son más pequeñas, la tuya la hice mucho más grande que la de los demás eso es todo.—

—¿Enserio? ¿La mía era la más grande?—

—Sí, y personalizada como la de Mitsuki, Konohamaru-Sempai, la de Boruto, la de mis papas y la de Karin, pero la tuya es más grande.— Volvió a aclararle.

—Genial, debo ser tu mejor amiga.—

Sarada la vio con una sonrisa y agrego.

—Lo eres.—

—Gracias, tú también eres la mía.—

Sintió tanta calidez. Lo entendía, siempre lo hacía.

Aunque no se casara ni tuviera pareja nunca o si quiera tuviera un novio, nunca y repito nunca, iba a estar sola. Porque siempre se aseguraría de proteger a sus seres amadas, amigos y familiares.

Soltera pero nunca sola.

Sonrió sintiéndose liberada de los consejos y ejemplo familiar.

Y tampoco le importo que Chōchō no le diese nada para San Valentín, era lindo tener una amiga. Se preguntaba porque su madre no parecía tener alguna.

—Oye a dóndes vas—

—Al monumento Uchiha—

—¿En el panteón verdad?—

—Si— Dijo Sarada un tanto triste.

—¿Te acompaño?—

—Por su puesto.—

๑

๑

๑

—Que vas a ofrecer—

—Unos dangos para mi tío.—

—No sabía que tuviste un tío. ¿Cómo era?—

—No lo sé, nunca lo conocí.—

—¿Ni si quiera en fotos?—

—Ni si quiera en fotos.—

—mmm…—

—Es aquí.—

Encendió unas varas de incienso, coloco en un bello plato los dangos y un par de chocolates.

Vio los nombres grabados.

Pensó en los sacrificios de todos esos Shinobis para conseguir la paz, una generación sin que conozca la guerra. Ese era el sueño de todos. Especialmente el de Itachi.

Ahora estaba ahí, el vivo ejemplo de que todos sus anhelos se cumplieron, de que su muerte no fue en vano y vio entonces el nombre Obito, él se Shisui, el de sus abuelos.

Pero el de Itachi no estaba tallado ahí.

๑

๑

๑

No era honrado.

Nadie en la aldea jamás sabría de él y el secreto de los Uchiha

"Y el murió con una sonrisa en el rostro" Le dijo su padre.

Unas lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos por la inexistencia del nombre de Itachi Uchiha tallado.

—¡Oh Sarada-san! —Una dulce voz grito su nombre.

Volteo y era Himawari acompañada de su madre. Disimuladamente se limpió los ojos.

 _Que importuno_ Pensó

—Que sorpresa verte aquí.— Dijo la chica corriendo alegremente a saludarte.

—Buenas tardes— Dijo Hinata.

—Buenas.—

—¿Vienes a presentar tus respetos Sarada-san?—

—Si a mis antepasados.— Respondió la chica.

—Eso es muy educado de tu parte, y que amable que tu amiga te acompañe—

—he verdad que si— Dijo Chōchō.

—¿oye mama? ¿Aún hay galletas en las bolsas?, quiero darle una Sarada-san.—

—Oh, déjame ver— Su madre llevaba una canasta y revolvió sacando dos paquetes y extendiéndoselos a Hiwamura.—Se amable y dale una a Chōchō-san también.—

—Por favor Sarada-san acéptalo como un presente por cuidar a mi hermano—Dijo la chica.— y usted por ser una excelente Kunohichi.—Dijo amablemente.

Hasta para decir algo para cuando no sabía que decir Hiwamura era linda.

—Gracias.—

—¿Excelente Kunohichi?—Pregunto Chōchō pero aceptando igualmente la deliciosa galleta.

—Oh…espera acepta este chocolate de mi parte.— Sarada le extendió una de las bolsas extras que tenía.

—¿Para mí? Eso es genial ¿Verdad mama?—

—Y para usted…—Dijo Sarada extendiéndole otra a Hinata.

—Gracias, eres muy amable.— Dijo la ojiperla.

—Oh…y ¿Ustedes a que vienen?—

—A saludar a mi tío.— Dijo Hiwamura sonriendo. Sarada sintió un vacío en su estómago, pues ella venía a lo mismo.—Él era un héroe le salvo la vida a mama. Ella estaba protegiendo a papa con su propia vida.—

Sintió anhelo, ella también quería hablar así de su tío. Porque mientras ella se sentía triste por no ver una tumba para su tío, se sentiría peor teniendo una después de rato, pero Hiwamura parecía feliz de venir a verle. Tal vez ella podía aprender eso, a verlo con alegría y orgullo, no solo con simple lastima.

Sonrió mirando al monumento.

—Oh, por cierto—Dijo recordando algo de pronto— ¿Saben porque Boruto no asistió hoy con nosotros?—

—¿Qué mi oni-san no fue con Konohamaru-Sempai? ¿Qué extraño?—Era raro, que para todo usaran honoríficos. Hasta para sorprenderse.

—Sí, ¿no saben nada de él?— Pregunto de nuevo.

—Bueno…—

—Estuvo entrenando conmigo.— Dijo una voz masculina. De pronto su padre, Sasuke, salto de un árbol. Quien sabe cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí, ni si quiera noto cuando llego, o si quiera que estuviera ahí.

—Oh entiendo.—

—mama…—Dijo Hiwamura impacientemente.

—Toma— Su madre saco otras 2 bolsas de galletas y se las dio a su hija.

—Por favor, acepte esto como agradecimiento por entrenar a mi hermano. Una muestra de presente por San Valentín.— Dijo la pequeña sonriendo.

Sarada se sorprendió de que su padre aceptara el presente, y se sorprendió más de que le sonriera de vuelta y casi se pellizca para despertar pues su padre dijo un "gracias".

—Disculpe Sasuke-Senpai, ¿mi hermano se encuentra bien?—

—Sí, solo lo he hecho entrenar toda la noche, debe estar en casa pronto, lo más seguro es que duerma hasta mañana.— Dijo esto último mirando a Hinata.

—Bien, muchas gracias, en ese caso nos retiramos.—

— iremos a ver a papa— Dijo Hiwamura.

—¿El séptimo? ¿Puedo ir con ustedes?— Dijo de pronto Chōchō, desconcertando a todos.

—¿Oh?—dijo Hiwamura

—Por supuesto, ¿Sarada-san quieres venir también?—

—No muchas gracias, me quedo.—

—Bien.—

—Hasta luego.— Dijo Chōchō.

—Adiós— Grito la hermanita de Boruto.

Siempre tan enérgica, tan alegre y llena de vida. Pensó en lo afortunado que era el rubio por tener una hermana así, o por tener una hermana. Nunca estaba solo.

Ellos se querían de una forma en que Sarada nunca iba a entender, porque ella no tenía hermanos. Solo por eso.

Boruto sonreía y trataba siempre de hacer feliz a su hermana, en más de una ocasión llegando a gritarle a su padre en plena calle exigiéndole que pasara Navidad con ellos, o el cumpleaños de su hermana, solo para que esta tuviera una vida más alegre, feliz y menos abandonada de la que tuvo Boruto.

Muchas chicas en Konoha envidiaban-amaban (a la vez) a Hiwamura, porque era distinguida, alegre con un poderoso Doujutsu, con un cabello largo y hermoso, una gran habilidad ninja, pero sobre todo porque solo tenía que sonreír para que cualquier hombre, adulto o pequeño, se enterneciera con ella.

Ni si quiera Sasuke era la excepción, lo acababa de comprobar.

Pero para Sarada, lejos de tener envidia o celos, sentía admiración hacia la chica, porque no se preocupaba de aparentar nada, y sobre todo porque solo tenía que ser ella misma para que Boruto sonriera siempre que la veía.

Sarada no podía más que alegrarse al verla también.

—Que niña más enérgica.— Dijo su padre

—Lo es, es bastante alegre. Es una buena chica y amiga.—

—¿Amiga? Pero qué extraño.—

—¿Qué es extraño?—

—Ver que dos mujeres se lleven bien.—

—¿Qué?—

—Tu, la hija de Naruto y esa niña Chouji.—

—Son mis amigas ¿Qué tiene de extraño eso de las mujeres?—

—Supongo que los tiempos cambiaron.—

—¿A qué te refieres padre?—

—Bueno cuando iba a la academia las chicas siempre se peleaban entre ellas.—

—¿Incluida mama?—

—Más ella, principalmente con Ino.—

—¿Yamanaka?—

—Sí, la misma.—

—¿Por qué se llevaban mal?—

—No lo sé, de niñas eran amigas, un día simplemente se enojaron y luego las dos me molestaban.—

—¿Te molestaban? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué hacían?—Sarada rio, nunca imagino que su madre molestara a su padre, sabia por Boruto que ella constantemente golpeo a Naruto en su juventud, nunca pensó que su madre también molestaría a su padre así.

—Bueno no dejaban de acosarme.—

Acoso, eso tenía más sentido, Sakurada acosando a Sasuke, que Sakura golpeando a Sasuke.

Rio, pensando que habría sido divertido imaginar solo un poco más que su madre había sido ella misma con Sasuke. Bueno al parecer nunca lo fue.

—¿Era amiga entonces de Ino?—

—Si.—

A veces aun hablaban ambas, las veía como anhelando algo.

Nunca entendió porque, si vivieron juntas, se graduaron igual, hicieron los mismos exámenes, todo a la par. Pero no eran amigas como lo era ella con Chōchō. Incluso con Hiwamura, aunque no la veía tan seguido, parecía tener una amistad más sólida e íntima que la de su mama e Ino.

No. Más intima no, solida tal vez tampoco, sino más bien mas lineal. La de su mama con Ino parecía más bien rota.

Si eso, rota.

Entendía ahora porque, aunque su propio padre no lo viera, en algún punto Sakura e Ino se enamoraron de el a la vez, y entonces debieron ser rivales. Solo volvieron a ser amigas cuando alguna de las dos desistió o quiso hacer las paces, la cual debió ser Ino, porque su madre era orgullosa, rotundamente orgullosa.

No sabía quién empezó el conflicto realmente, pero cualquiera que haya sido era sencillamente una boba. Ningún chico valía la amistad.  
Ella no dejaría su amistad por un hombre, no lo haría.

—No haría eso.—

—¿Qué cosa?— Pregunto su padre.

—Terminar una amistad por un hombre ni…yo no cambiaría por uno.—

—Y no lo debes hacer.—

Todos los consejos que su madre alguna vez le dio vinieron.

Eran tan opuestos a lo que su padre le decía ahora.

—¿Qué debería hacer por un hombre?—

—Nada, deja que el haga todo.—

Era tan opuesto a su madre.

¿A quién de los dos escucharía?

—¿ni si quiera aceptar las decisiones que él tome?—

—No, tú puedes pensar por ti misma.—

—¿Y seguirlo al fin del mundo?—

—No, que él te busque, no tu a él.— Su padre parecía ponerse tenso.

Pero eso la divertía.

—¿Y si el no viene?—

—Entonces no le interesas, lo mandas al carajo tu primero. Siempre debes ganar.— Dijo esto casi con orgullo. Al parecer su padre veía el amor como una especie de guerra.

—¿No debería renunciar a mis sueños por estar con él?—

—Nunca.— Casi grito su padre.

—¿ni si quiera arreglarme para él?—

—No, el maquillaje es absurdo.— Dijo su padre.—Además aun eres muy chica para pensar en hombres.—

—Bueno, pensare en muchachos.—

—Tampoco. —

—¿Muchachas?—

—No.—

Sarada rio un poco, era la primera vez que si quiera se ponía a jugar con su padre.

—Un Uchiha nunca debe cambiar para nadie, es un guerrero orgullo y eso aplica también para ti.—

—¿Por qué me gustan los dulces?— pregunto ella aun medio jugando, recordando la plática de anoche.

—No porque tienes algo que solo un par de Uchihas como Itachi tienen.—

—¿No estar en la roca?— Pregunto Sarada. Ya no quería ser graciosa. Ni estaba triste…es solo que…Quería escucharlo aunque sea una vez en su vida

—No—

—Tienes la voluntad de fuego y el valor de ambos. Eres inteligente y siempre sabes tomar la decisión correcta.—

Supo que su padre nunca si quiera se atrevería a admitir o a decir un "siempre sabes tomar la decisión correcta…a diferencia de mi" porque él rara vez reconocía sus errores, pero lo supo.

Supo que ella había salido del camino del odio y que con ella podía seguir un clan, con la voluntad de fuego bordado en el alma.

Todo ese tiempo sin él, sin su padre, le había hecho tanta falta. Pero todo su rencor…

—Entonces…no debo cambiar para estar con alguien.—

—No…así eres perfecta.— Dijo su padre un tanto incómodo y mirando hacia otro lado.

…todo su rencor desapareció

Deseaba poder creerle, solo a él, solo a su papa. Deseaba que fuera cierto, que así tal cual era merecía ser amada, que así tal cual era perfecta. Que no sería sumisa a las decisiones ajenas, que no cambiaría su aspecto para que el si quiera la viera, que no lo tendría que esperarlo eternamente para ver si a él le daban la gana volver a verla.

Y entendió a su madre, un poco más. Si su padre volvía era porque, aunque sea un poco, la amaba.

De verdad la amaba.

Y su madre lo sabía. Y ahora también ella.

—¿Tal y como so..soy?— Dijo Sarada mientras unas lágrimas brotaron de su ojos.

El paso saliva y asintió con la cabeza

—Gracias.— Dijo ella.

Su padre acerco y le puso la mano en el hombre. Se sentía como un abrazo. Era lo más cerca que había estado de un abrazo suyo. Y así lo tomo ella.

Ambos, padre e hija vieron el monumento con suma nostalgia mientras los Dangos de Itachi eran enfriados por el viento.

๑

๑

๑

Sarada camino a casa de Boruto. Al doblar la calle se encontró con Chōchō, esta le extendió un papel y le dijo.

—Sarada, te estaba buscado, Feliz San Valentín.—

—Muchas gracias.— Dijo la chica tomando el obsequio.

Era una hoja de papel cuadrada, de unos 10 centimetros, en blanco.

—Tuve que hacer que el Hokage me lo diera, pero al fin lo tengo. No lo envolví, espero no te moleste.—

—No para nada…hem una hoja de papel cuadrada que linda…— No supo que decir, Chōchō a veces hacia cosas tan extrañas. Sarada rio de nuevo.

—No es una hoja de papel.—

Sarada le dio vueltas por todos lados, era una simple hoja de papel

—¿Me aclaras que es?— Dijo de la mejor forma posible.

—Una imagen.— La chica tomo la hoja.—Que extraño, es una envoltura de caramelo, debe estar en mi otra bolsa.— La chica se metió la mano a la bolsa del pantalón.—

—Oh mira aquí esta, ¿a que es guapo?—

Sarada vio el contenido de la hoja. No era una hoja, pensó que era una imagen, pero se dio cuenta que era una foto. No una imagen como creía Chōchō. Era la foto de un hombre de ojos rasgados y filosos de piel morena, cabello negro cenizo y opaco, y unas largas ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

—Es tu tío, Itachi Uchiha. Te conseguí una foto.— A veces…Chōchō, podía ser la mejor amiga del mundo.

Si en definitiva, no cambiara su amistad por ningún chico. Lo sabía.

—Sarada—

—¿Si?—Pregunto la Uchiha conteniendo las lágrimas.

—¿Tienes más chocolates?—

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 **No me lo creo, pero llore con mi propio fic.**

 **Continuare este fic en un mes y como aclare el resto de mis fics los continuare después de concluir este.**

 **Aunque si milagrosamente llega a más de de 10 reviews este cap lo subiré instantáneamente. (jajaja como si eso me pasara a mi XD)**

 **Bueno lo más probable es que tarde esto un mes, así que bueno Un abrazo y hasta entonces.**

 **Lirios.**


	3. Boruto

**Personajes Principales:** Boruto Uzumaki, Sarada Uchiha.

 **Autor:** Lirios41

 **Universo:** Ninja, años después de Boruto The Movie.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo

 _Aviso: Este fic participo en el reto Regalos de San Valentín del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas._ **Pero como me codo corto, no logre dar a entender los puntos de vista (principalmente por meter los diálogos) y tenía ganas de redactar bien la historia. Dije, ¿Porque no?, así que aquí esta. :D**

 **Nota:** Uso como referencia el día 14 de Febrero en Japón, donde solo las mujeres entregan (a amigos, maestros, familiares y también se declaran). Y Boruto menciona el 14 de Marzo, el día blanco donde los jóvenes agradecen a las mujeres que les dieron regalos dando unos pocos de vuelta.

 **Pff…no sé cómo saldrá esto (Lo estoy escribiendo sin corregirlo). Me acabo de leer Eleanor & Park (LEANLO LEANLO TODOS DEBEN LEERLO Y AMARLO…si no es que seguramente son Muggles)**

 **Me hizo recordar tantas cosas y desear otras. Este fic concluye con este capítulo. No me pidan más, PORQUE ESTE ES EL ULTIMO.**

 **Si lo hacen, conociéndome a mí misma, matare a alguno de los chicos en la continuación y será un fic triste, triste y triste que todos odiaran leer porque termino triste y miserable (Pero…Dejen reviews de todo (ENSERIO DEJEN REVIEWS) menos de que escriba mas). Ok me puse en mi zona súper dramática pero entienden el punto.**

 **Disfrútenlo.**

 **(Leer eso me dio miedo)**

๑

๑

๑

 **RECUERDEN ESTA ES DESDE LA PERSPECTIVA D BORUTO. Intento que la narración sea diferente y más simple.**

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 **Regalo infinito.**

Boruto Uzumaki era un ninja que resaltaba entre todos por una infinidad de cuestiones. Bueno no eran una infinidad (Aunque a Boruto le gustaba creer que era así, aunque sabía que no era así). Primero que nada, y la más simple de todas: sus padres, así es, él era reconocido por ser el hijo del gran Naruto Uzumaki, El Hokage actual de Konoha, e Hinata Hyūga, de la realeza del clan Hyūga (Bueno realmente no era así, pero a Boruto le gustaba pensar en su madre de ese modo).

En segunda instancia, estaba en un equipo de Shinobis excepcional. Su maestro Konohamaru y sus compañeros Sarada y Mitsuki hace poco consiguieron el rango de Jounin en una misión rango S, salvando a su padre, el mismísimo Hokage, y al legendario Sasuke Uchiha, su maestro. Claro que todo esto era algo que inmortalizo al equipo en la aldea.

Boruto no vivía de los demás, él tenía sus grandes dotes y una excelente carrera ninja (a su pesar, o eso quería aparentar), había cumplido un sin número de misiones exitosas, además poseía grandes habilidades que su maestro Uchiha se encargó de mejorar. Poniéndolo entre los miembros de elite en el mundo Shinobi.

Así pues, con el entrar de su adolescencia destaco en Konoha, el mundo Shinobi y sobre todo, para orgullo de sí mismo (aunque lo negara), entre las señoritas de la aldea.

Su imagen de chico malo era dada por una chamarra de cuero negro rasgada y remendada con hilos gruesos blanco. El logo Uzumaki y resaltando, aludiendo a que era el heredero de un clan. Se veía rudo. En efecto, muchos sabían que una vez quiso huir de Konoha, y para el colmo muchas chicas vieron esto como algo de rebeldía. Lo que por alguna extraña razón hizo que todas corrieran despavoridamente tras él.

A todo eso se agregaba sus inmensos ojos azules, cabello rubio, sus facciones proporcionadas (herencia materna) y toscas (paternas), ósea tenía físicamente un distintivo aspecto masculinamente atractivo.

Entonces, no era sorpresa que más de una chica, y ocasionalmente algún chico, se le declarara. Sobre todo en San Valentín.

Hace un par de años la florería Yamanaka abrió un servicio de paquetería, incluía unas flores y la entrega de regalos que la gente quisiera. Junto al clan Inuzuca inspeccionaban los paquetes y después entregaban todo a la persona afortunada.

Había sido un rotundo éxito y Boruto recibía regalos desde hace mucho de esa forma. Y ese año como el nuevo Jounin más joven no podía ser la excepción. De hecho ese año recibió una cantidad ridículamente grande de regalos.

Ese día de San Valentín había sido muy agotador.

.

.

Primero no durmió en toda la noche, Sasuke lo puso a hacer acondicionamiento y no le dio ninguna razón de ello, solo le dijo una vez "Tienes que ser más fuerte si quieres ser digno y capaz de proteger". No sabía a qué se refería, pero sin duda su maestro era un patada en la entre pierna últimamente. Parecía que simplemente quería torturarlo, sin razón aparente.

Después cuando iba a reunirse con su equipo, la gente de la florería constantemente lo detenía, porque seguían llegando paquetes (y pagaban para que los entregaran de forma urgente).

Así pues había llegado tarde, se encontraba cansado y su regreso a casa había sido sumamente largo.

Maldijo a su maestro mentalmente y continúo su camino a casa.

Iba a su hogar somnolientamente, tenía una pila de cajas en ambos brazos, tan altas que no lo dejaban ver por dónde iba.

En las manos llevaba las correas de bolsas llenas de regalos y la boca llevaba algunos presentes pequeños. Boruto trato de llenarse las bolsas de la chamarra, incluso pidió por ahí un costal y después de llenarlo lo ato a su espada.

Cuando ya le era imposible cargar más paquetes pensó en hacer un clon que lo ayudara, pero ya ni si quiera podía hacer sellos con las manos llenas. Además su chackra había disminuido, a causa de Sasuke y su entrenamiento torturador.

Suspiro. Por suerte nadie lo había tirado y estaba por llegar a casa. Instintivamente y por memoria doblo en la esquina y entonces…

PUASH

Chocolates, regalos, cartas y flores todos se esparcieron desde el aire hasta que cayeron al suelo.

Molesto se sobo la nuca.

-aj- Se quejó. Quien quiera que hubiera sido era hombre muerto.

Entonces la vio, en el suelo con las piernas separadas. Llevaba una falda y se podía ver un poco más allá de lo que jamás había visto.

-¡Ho! Sarada no te vi.- Dijo rápidamente y ayudándola a levantarse. No dejaría que nadie la viera en esa posición, mucho menos llevando falda.

-Ni yo.- Dijo la chica sobándose la nuca.- Estaba esperándote… ¿Qué es esto?-

-Me los mandaron por la florería YamanaKa- Contesto sonriéndole mientras la ayudándola a levantarse.

-Bastantes- Dijo ella viendo como Boruto creaba cuatro clones para alzar todo el desorden.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Si-

Boruto rio un tanto apenado. Los clones y el comenzaron a levantar las cosas.

Ella le ayudo.

-Pasa, no hay nadie en casa.- Dijo el original invitándola a pasar mientras los clones pasaban cargando cada uno paquetes y regalos.

Entraron y apilaron los regalos en la mesa.

-¿A qué viniste?-

-Bueno…- Miro las cajas siendo acomodadas por los clones. Al final desaparecieron y Boruto tomo una caja al azar, la abrió era un regalo. Tomo otra eran galletas. Se la extendió a Sarada y abrió otra para comer.- Boruto…-

-¿mmm?- Pregunto el chico comiendo las galletas.-Oh siento no haber ido, lo que pasa es que me retrase porque ayer Sasuke quiso entrenarme y a cada rato me detenían para darme regalos ya le dije a Konohamaru-sempai y…-

-Lo se…- Dijo Sarada suspirando. Parece molesta. No sabía exactamente porque.

-Lo siento de verdad.-

-Está bien. Aquí tienes el manual.-

-Gracias.-

-Es de alto secreto, léelo y luego destrúyelo.

-Entendido- Dijo el ojeándolo un poco.

-Bien- Dijo finalmente tomando una galleta.- ¿Estarán bien?-

-Sí, no te preocupes la florería las revisa antes de entregarlas, así que no tienen veneno o algo raro, ya sabes.-

-Ya veo.- Contesto ella mordiendo la galleta.

Boruto abrió otra caja, eran galletas de fresa. Las comió gustoso.

-Oye- Le hablo Sarada, otra vez parecía molesta. ¿ _Ahora que hice?_ Se cuestionó el Uzumaki- ¿No piensas leer de quién son?-

-Cuando no reciban regalo en Marzo 14 entenderán.-

-¡Eres cruel!- Le dijo la chica.

-Lo sé.- Contesto el mirando al suelo. Luego volvió a verla, parecía más calmada. Ella era calmada. No entendía porque se había alterado con lo de comerse las cosas sin ver de quien son.

-¿Por qué lo haces? Ellas te entregan su corazón y tú…-

-Me entregan una caja de galletas no su corazón…-

-Es como un símbolo…creí que lo entendías, no como mi padre.-

Odiaba cuando Sarada lo comparaba con su padre Sasuke. Porque ella pensaba que era una especie de fracasado y Boruto no quería que ella pensara que era fracasado. No señor. Boruto era muchas cosas pero no un insensible fracasado.

-Mira, una vez se me declaro una chica Otaru frente del Ichiruka Ramen.-

-Si lo recuerdo- La chica tomo otra galleta. Parecía que le iba a dar la oportunidad defenderse y explicar que no era un idiota insensible.

-Bueno me avergonzó y le dije que lo pensaría. Y luego cuando la vi a solas le dije que no, no creo haber sido grosero.-

Sarada rio. Estaba más tranquila, Boruto mordió una gallera y también sonrió.

-¿Y después?-

-Pues me pego con un florero que llevaba y lloro mucho, y luego la gente andaba diciendo que era un cruel insensible. -

-Oh.-

-Sí, bueno esa fue la única vez que se me declararon de frente.-

-Ósea que si se te han declarado.-

-Sí, pero sin dar la cara, eso no cuenta.-

-Tal vez si.-

-No claro que no.- Dijo el cambiando de página en el manual, solo eran 1 hoja. Estaba molesto. ¿Por qué Sarada hacia eso?, molesto le prendió fuego al manual. Solo por deshacer algo.

-¿Lo memorizaste?-

-Solo lo básico, ¿tu memorizaste todo con el Sharingan verdad?-

-Pues si-

-Entonces es suficiente.-

Abrieron otro paquete de galletas. Sarada lo ignoro. Entonces la vio fijamente, nadie podía verlo observándola, entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba solo con ella. Realmente solo.

Le lanzo una galleta a la cabeza. No supo porque hizo eso, pero si supo para qué. Nunca estaban solos y esta era la primera vez, quería su atención a toda costa.

Se sintió idiota.

-auch.- se quejó ella sobándose la cabeza.- mejo me voy.-

La chica le lanzo una galleta a la cabeza, no la esquivo, acepto el golpe.

Entonces Sarada se rio y le lanzo otra galleta, entonces ella otra, y así hasta que se acabaron cada uno su propio paquete.

-Está bien, está bien tu ganaste.- le dijo él. Sabía que ella era competitiva.-Eres la ganadora lanzadora de galletas.-

-Bien, y ¿Qué gane?-

-¿Un vaso de leche te parece?-

-Si está bien.-

Ya eran grandes, 16 años, y esa había sido una excusa ridícula para pasar tiempo, tomar un vaso de leche, pero funciono y ella se quedaría un poco más.

Estaba feliz, quería estar con ella, solo un poco más.

Comieron en silencio, Sarada miraba hacia la ventana. Lo estaba ignorando de nuevo.

-Quien sabe Boruto.- Dijo Sarada tomando otra galleta- Si lees las cartas tal vez alguna te guste.-

-¡De ninguna manera!- Dijo el poniéndose de pie.

¿Es que acaso Sarada no lo entendía? ¿No sabía lo doloroso que era que la chica que te gustaba te digiera que buscaras a alguien más?

No, ella no lo entendía.

Sarada nunca lo entendía.

Aun así, no quiso enojarse con ella.

Se calmó y se controló para no volverle a gritar.

-Boruto…-

-Cuando mi madre se declaró - Comenzó a decir eso, no encontró mejor forma de ejemplificarlo.- fue cuando Pain ataco la aldea, mi padre estaba perdiendo y mama fue a defenderlo.-

-Pero Pain era un elite ¿Tu madre era tan fuerte?-

-No lo era- Boruto Sonrió, Sarada estaba más tranquila.

-¿Qué? ¿Pensó que lo era?-

-No, mama sabía que era más débil que el-

-y aun así lo enfrento…-La chica arqueo una ceja.

-Si- Dijo orgullosamente.-Lo quiso defender, le dijo que lo amaba y luego fue a pelear contra Pein. Mama casi muere.- Boruto miro con nostalgia hacia otro lado.

-Oh, lo lamento.-

-No, está bien porque papa enfureció y al final gano la batalla. Lo que quiero decir es que yo quiero una chica valiente, que dé la cara por lo que siente, no quiero alguien que se esconda tras una mensajería.-La miro directo. Parecía desinteresada.

Sarada siempre era indiferente al amor.

-Pero el mundo está en paz- dijo ella tomando una galleta.- Además siendo equipo ninguno correrá peligro. –Ella sonrió-Nadie podría declarársete de la misma forma que tu madre al Hokage.-

-Lo sé. Pero aun así lo espero.- La miro tomar otra galleta y entonces rio.- Sí sé que es demasiado, pero enserio lo espero.-

Sarada puso cara shock-¡¿Cómo que aun así esperas eso?!, mira que eres engreído -

-Si- Le gustaba darle la razón, rara vez ella discutía.

-Esperas mucho- Dijo ella mirando de lado.

-No…-Sarada se había vuelto a molestar, cosa que frustro a Boruto. Pero ella se sentó a escucharlo. Era señal de que le estaba dando oportunidad de defenderse. De lo que sea de lo que lo acusara ahora.- bueno… ósea quisiera que si alguien se me declare, fuera porque les nace-

-¿hm?- lo observo. Ella siempre hacia eso cuando quería que le aclararan algo.

-Sí, que se declaren porque quieran no porque digan "Es San Valentín debo de declarármele ese día", no es nada original-

-Pero es una fecha ideal-

-Pero no es el único día.-

-Lee las cartas, tal vez alguna…-

Su cólera subió. ¿Por qué ella lo incitaba a buscar a alguien más?

Está bien, tal vez Sarada era indiferente al amor, no lo admiraba ni se sentía intimidado por él y tal vez ella no necesitaba que el la protegiera, ¿Pero porque lo lanzaba a brazos de otra? ¿Por qué no lo dejaba estar un poco más con ella?, como amigos, como siempre. ¿Por qué Sarada siempre lo alejaba?

Tenía que descargar su furia con algo. Vio el bonche de cartas y todo el odio y desprecio que sentía.

-¡¿Sabes que las cartas hablan solo de lo guapo y fuerte que soy?!.- Dijo el desahogándose por primera vez.- Muchas dicen que es porque soy hijo del Hokage, otras que me admiran por ser un ninja. En fin, dicen muchas cosas de lo que soy o lo que ven, pero nunca de QUIEN soy.- Se sintió frustrado y finalmente le dijo-¡No me conocen!-

La miro un instante, solo un poco para ver que estaba haciendo. Se había quedado quieta viéndolo.

Sintió su melancolía escapar por sus ojos.

\- …dicen amarme sin siquiera haber hablado conmigo.-Concluyo. Estaba hecho. Le había dicho a Sarada porque nunca tendría un romance con una de esas chicas.

-Boruto…-

-Dicen muchas que me aman, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy hijo del Hokage? ¿Por qué soy Jounin? ¿Por qué tengo ojos azules?...no lo entiendes Sarada…tu….- Miro hacia un costado. No iba a arruinar su amistad con ella por un momento de explosión. No se lo diría, no se lo diría.

-¿yo que?-

-Tú me…tu….deberías entender-No se atrevió a decirle lo que sentía por ella.- que un buen regalo seria que se declararan con una acción, que me lo demostraran y dieran razones diferentes.- Se sintió un poco más tranquilo. Se dejó caer en la silla y abrió otra caja.

-¿Diferentes?-

-Reales-

-Pero, si alguna te conoce y te dice algo distinto la cosa cambiaria ¿no? -

-Supongo- Provo la galleta estaba deliciosa. Con la boca llena de galletas dijo.- Sarada pruueeba shhoon deliciosas.-

-Está bien.-Ella tomo una- Oh, De verdad lo son- Ella rio.

-Si así.-

-Oye, Boruto-

-¿Si?, dime- Contesto el, feliz de que le hiciera caso y tuvieran una conversación.

-¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste en los exámenes Chunin?-

-¡Sí!, Cuando seas Hokage estaré a tu lado apoyándote- Sonrió.

Ella parecía nerviosa por alguna razón. Qué raro, ella no era así.

-¿Aun lo sostienes?– Le pregunto mirándolo a los ojos.

-Siempre lo hare.- Le dijo honestamente.

๑

๑

๑

Y Sarada entendió en ese instante.

Cuando escucho esa historia de Hinata protegiendo a Naruto y sobre todo cuando Boruto le volvió a prometer que estaría siempre a su lado apoyándola, entendió todo.

Mientras Sakura esperaba a que Sasuke volviera para recompensarla por la espera. Hinata no pensaba en obtener nada de Naruto, ella simplemente le amaba y si el caminaba ella le seguía, estando a su lado le daba fuerzas y lo apoyaba con cosas tan simples como la ropa y el bento o con cosas tan grandes como defenderlo del mundo entero.

Era extraño comparar la relación de sus padres con la de los padres de Boruto. Pero al fin le quedo claro, porque su madre parecía triste y por su parte Hinata siempre era feliz. Esa clase de amor quería, no, mejor dicho esa clase de amor merecía. No solo ella, si no cada persona del planeta.

Hinata no esperaba nada, amaba a Naruto tal y como era. Tal y como era. Y él se sintió afortunado de ello. Así pues se amaban a la distancia, a pesar del tiempo siempre era la misma intensidad. Simplemente porque ella no lo necesitaba a él. Ella era un ser completo. Él era un ser completo. Se amaban, no se necesitaban, se querían y se poyaban. Ella nunca se alejaba, siempre estaba a su lado.

Por eso Naruto siempre era tan feliz con ella.

Por eso los dos pese a la distancia, el tiempo siempre se veía y amaban con esa misma intensidad. Porque no se necesitaban, porque a pesar de no verse ni frecuentarse, estaban uno con el otro, en su alma, en su mente y en sus acciones. Directa o indirectamente siempre encontraban su amor.

Ahora entendía porque una vez Boruto menciono que su padre, Naruto dijo que Hinata era lo más maravilloso de su vida. Porque simplemente lo era.

Quería ser amada de la misma manera en que Naruto Uzumaki amaba a Hinata.

Era confuso.

Esa clase de amor quería.

Esa clase de amor merecía.

Esa clase de amor necesitaba.

No necesitaba a la persona, pero necesitaba que la persona que la amara por esa razón.

.

.

Su padre se lo dijo claramente ese día. No necesitaba cambian por nadie. Que era perfecta así como era. Se sentía muy feliz por eso.

Esas palabras resonaron en su corazón y en su alma.

Vio a Boruto atragantarse de galletas, pero era como si lo viera por primera vez.

Ya no era bobo, ya no era idiota, ya no era cobarde y ya no se rendía cada vez.

Su corazón palpito, pensando en él, viendo sus ojos, sus manos y su sonrisa.

-Boruto…-Susurro ella desde su silla.

Ya no buscaba una relación ni un ideal. El estaría con ella a su lado.

Por primera vez se sintió capaz de amarlo sin sentirse aplastada entre ella y los consejos de su madre. Ya no había eso.

Al fin era libre.

Podía amar, sin renunciar a sus sueños, sin perder a sus amigos y sobre todo sin ir a prisa.

Nunca se alejaba, siempre estaba a su lado.

-Boruto, yo te salvare siempre.-

-Yo te protegeré cada vez que haya peligro…Ya sabes para que puedas salvarme.- El chico volvió a reír.

Sonrió, recordando cuando Boruto se colocó delante de ella, protegiéndola de Momoshiki.

La chica suspiro apretando el puño.

-¿Tal como soy?-

-Sí, aunque estés loca.-

-¿Yo estoy loca?- Le pregunto divertida lanzándole una galleta a la cabeza.- Tu eres el Ninja Shuriken de galleta.-

-Y tú el perfecto blanco para entrenar.- Le lanzo otra galleta a la cabeza.

-Ya basta ¿Por qué lanzas galletas a la cabeza?-

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, ¿Por qué crees que siempre estaré a tu lado Blanco galletero?-

-¿Para qué me lances galletas?- Boruto asintió riendo. Y Sarada dijo.- Creo que querías apoyarme.-

-Sí, siempre estaré apoyándote, antes de que seas Hokage, mientras lo seas y después, hasta que te aburras y decidas huir de la aldea conmigo.- Boruto rio comiéndose otra galleta.

-¿No vas a volver a huir verdad?- Sarada pregunto.

-No, ya te lo dije, te acompañare hasta que cumplas tus sueños. Después huiremos.-

๑

๑

๑

La chica se quedó viendo sus pies. ¿Ahora que había hecho? Boruto estaba confundido de nuevo. Vio que ella tenía apretado el puño, a lo mejor se había vuelto a enojar.

-¿Sarada?-

Suspiro, nunca era clara y rara vez lograba entenderla. Mordió otra galleta.

-tu regalo…-

Ella siempre le hacia las mismas cosas a todo el equipo. A lo mejor se molestó porque Boruto ya tenía muchos obsequios.

¿Y si no le daba regalo ese año?, Boruto trago el pedazo de galleta, le diría que el aceptaría su regalo de amistad, aunque tuviera muchos ya. Realmente quería lo que ELLA le hubiera traído.

Antes de poder hablar, sintió la mano de Sarada en su hombro.

-tu regalo…La razón es…- Hablo ella.-La razón por la que tú me…-

-¿Sarada?- Nunca había visto tan cerca sus ojos, sus negros ojos fénix.

Se quedó callada largo rato, viéndolo. De nuevo no entendía que era lo que ella quería. Se sentía confundido otra vez.

-tu regalo es…bueno la razón es…Porque… siempre me darás fuerzas.-

Entonces se acercó a él...

…e inesperadamente…

….lo beso.

… él, sorprendido, dejó caer la galleta de su mano.

…ella era suave, cálida y sobre todo inmensa~

…Su pecho subía y bajaba con el respirar.

No había cerrado los ojos en ningún momento.

Incrédulo, sin habla, sin poder moverse, solo sus parpados se abrieron.

Sus ojos azules la siguieron cada milímetro mientras ella se alejaba

-Ssa…Sarada- susurro apenas.

Ella estaba sonrojada y abrió los ojos.

Juraría que sus ojos se dilataron. La observo. Como siempre, ella era fuerte y de esa manera lo miro. Sin temblar, ni titubear.

-Y esa… fue mi acción.-

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _Un buen regalo seria que se declararan con una acción"_

Entendió a la perfección lo que ella le quiso decir con ese beso.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

 **No sé si logre hacerlo tan bonito como me hizo sentir….La verdad es que aún no me gusto.**

 **Pero ya quería concluir este fic y continuar con los demás. Pienso que es importante terminar los ciclos. Y pronto mi ciclo en fanfiction debe terminar (no sin que antes concluya todos los fics).**

 **Pero bueno. Este es el primer ciclo cerrado y el primer fic concluido. Espero y les haya gustado. A mi si. Pero aun siento que me faltan muchas cosas.**

 **Espero haberlo transmitido.**

 **Les mando un abrazo y que tengan alegría cada día de su vida.**


End file.
